


That Way

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Souled Vampire(s), Vampire Xander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous





	That Way

"Stop looking at me that way," Xander said with a sigh. He turned another page of his comic book and reached for his Coke.

"What way? I wasn't -- there wasn't a way," Buffy said defensively. Okay, so maybe she had been staring at Xander, but it was only because she was glad he was back. Her friend, Xander. Alive. Well, in a sort of undead-way, but --

"You're doing it again," Xander told her.

"How do you know? You're not even glancing in my direction," she pointed out. She wouldn't even have to pretend she hadn't been looking, not when he hadn't been looking back.

"I can -- uh --" He took a gulp of his coke and then put it down. "Buffy. I can ... smell you."

"What?" Her cheeks burned. "You can't smell eyes. Angel never said anything about scenting eye-movement."

Xander turned to her on the couch. "Please don't make me say it, Buff."

This time the flush seemed to spread out all over her body.

"Willow said she thought this might happen," Xander went on. "On account of --" He stopped short.

"You mean, just because you're a vampire, a vampire with a soul now, Willow said she thought that -- that I would be attracted to you? Ha! And again, I say, ha!" She crossed her arms.

"Well, are you?" he asked reasonably.

"Yes. I mean, no! I mean -- if I am, it's not because you're a vampire."

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's because -- it's you, but different, and all mixed up into something --"

"Something you're kind of hot for," he finished.

"Oh god. I'm sorry, Xander," she said with a shake of her head. "I know it's weird enough for you, being turned, coming back from the dead, getting re-souled. You've got a ton on your plate."

"But you are?" The grin he flashed her was crooked. "Hot for me?"

Her eyes narrowed, and she hit him with a pillow. "Maybe. But don't be so full of yourself."

He laughed. "Why not? I'm totally your type, except better. Dark-hair, check, souled vampire-check, but not of the so-broody-you'll-never-get-to-have-fun variety."

She blinked, her eyes wide. "Are all new vampires this full of themselves?"

He patted his leg, and without a word, she slid closer to him. "Try me, and you won't need to find out about all the other ones."

 


End file.
